


Peter Parker oneshots. Have fun?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/F, F/M, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Happened in Budapest, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I get bored. I write these. Enjoy.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is cool. I don't know what this text is for. I probably just messed everything up.

Oh wait, it's the first chapter. Heh.

Well, welcome to my oneshots book!

It's most likely going to suck, but I do have some work saved up to post right away. I would appreciate constructive criticism, but no hate please. Any grammatical errors, or misspelled words, I would love it if you could point it out.

_Nicely ___

__Thank you!_ _

__-A most honored Author._ _


	2. Five times an avenger came to Peter's school. (And the one time his school went to them.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first time.
> 
> None of these actually happened in the same universe, just sayin'.

"Dude, I can't wait 'till Friday!"

That was the day he would go sleep at the Tower.

Peter sighed, "I know, Ned, but you have to be patient."

Ned grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I know, but it's really hard."

They walked into the gymnasium side by side, and sat down on the bleachers. The gym teacher usually didn't care who did or didn't participate in whatever activities they were doing, (This was a science school, after all.) So they pulled out some Lego's to build with.

The teacher walked in and blew his whistle. "Alright! Everyone has to participate today, so no slacking!"

"Who are you and what have you done to our gym teacher?" Abe called out.

The teacher rolled his eyes and lined everyone up before speaking again.

"So today we'll be doing the Captain America fitness challenge, and we even got the man himself to join us!"

Everyone cheered at this. (The Captain America part, not the whole actually working out thing.) And nobody noticed Peter slamming his head on the bleacher behind him. Ned looked at him excitedly, "Dude! Do you think he remembers me?"

Peter rolled his head sideways to look at his ever-so-slightly overexcited friend. "Probably, since he and Bruce were talking about you this morning."

Ned's jaw dropped, "T-they were talking about m-me?!?! Oh my god! I'm freaking shook!"

Peter couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy. Everyone cheered again as someone somersaulted in through the open window. Steve Rodgers, Captan America, stood in the center of the gym. He saluted and turned to the teacher, who smiled and shook the Captain's hand.

"What an honor it is to have you with us today! Thank you for making time for us."

Steve smiled at the teacher and turned back to the class. "So, the Captain America fitness challenge is something I put together to challenge myself. It's been modified, both with technology and to make it a bit easier, since it's creation, which is how each of you will be able to attempt it today. You will start by doing ten sit ups, five push ups, and thirty jumping jacks. After that, you'll be scanned to judge how much you can lift. The weights will be modified for you, and you will do at least five reps at the bench press."

Cindy raised her hand politely, and he pointed to her. "Have a question?"

She nodded and lowered her hand. "Does the scanner judge us by muscle density? Or weight?"

Steve placed a hand on his hip and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't actually answer that, seeing as MiniStark designed it. You could ask him, though!"

The students glanced at each other.

Abe spoke up. "Um, I don't quite understand, sir. Who's MiniStark?"

Steve grinned and pointed towards Peter. "Him! Come here bud."

Peter groaned and walked towards the Captain. "Really? Why'd ya have to go and out me like this, Capsicle?" He whined.

Steve rolled his eyes and patted Peter's shoulder. "Whatever, you're still first in line." He paused to think. His face lit up and he snapped his fingers. "I know! How about we do this shirts and skins style! For the boys, as least. I'm not going to make the girls strip."

Peter visibly paled at this. "Uncle Steve! Everyone here thinks I'm a wimp with no muscle! How am I going to explain my abs?" He whispered frantically.  
He paused before adding, "Plus that's sexist."

Steve, ignoring the last comment, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It can't be that bad. Besides, there's no guarantee that you'll be on the skins team. It's randomized!"

Peter huffed and pouted, but got no reaction from the man in front of him.

Steve, again, turned to the teacher, who was writing the students named on slips of paper before dropping each in a baseball cap. He pulled out a slip after the teacher shook it around, reading off the name. "Abe?" The boy in question rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt.

Steve pulled out a total of ten slips, the girls simply standing by the shirtless boys without removing any clothes. Peter held his breath as he pulled out the last one. "And…. Peter Parker." 

Peter winced and slowly pulled off his shirt. Everyone, even Ned, gawked at his toned abs. They realized in that moment, that Peter Parker was Hot. As. Hell.

He flushed and rubbed his neck, unintentionally showing off his pecs and triceps even better. The girls –and a few boys,– squealed and charged him, feeling his muscles as Steeb tried to pull him out of the teeming mass of bodies.

"Hey! Get off him!" Steve was ignored. He took a deep breath…

_Peter was being crushed. The weight of the rubble snapped his left wrist as it shifted. He cried out in pain, "H-help! Mr. Stark! Anybody…? I-I'm trapped!" Toomes was going to win. 'No,' Peter thought. 'I can't fail Mr.Stark, not this time.' His muscles screamed as he pushed up, lifting the rubble off his back a bit. He was almost there… the rubble shifted again, sending chunks of concrete down onto Peter… ___

__

__"Get the FUCK off of my nephew!" Everyone froze, even Peter, then the class turned toward him with gaping mouths._ _

__"Oh my god, Captain America just swore!"_ _

__"Swore at us!"_ _

__Peter sighed with relief as everybody backed away from him. He flushed even harder than before when Steve came over. "You alright?"_ _

__He took a shaky breath. "Y-yeah… I'll be fine."_ _

__The bell rang and gym was over, surprisingly short. Steve sighed and jumped out the window, saluting over his shoulder._ _

__"We can do this some other day…!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go.


	3. The second time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time, simple.

Peter was dozing off in computer science when his Peter Tingle™ went off. He jerked upright and surveyed his surroundings. Abe was asleep, Cindy was working, MJ was drawing, and Ned was also working. 'Everything is normal, so why is my Spidey sense going haywire?' His question was answered by the window shattering and the Green Goblin flying in. Peter's classmates shrieked in terror and scrambled to the back of the room as the green villain hissed at them.

"Where is Peter Parker?!?!?"

When no one spoke he grabbed the teacher and placed a clawed finger on his neck. Flash shoved Peter out of the huddle of students and into the Goblin's view. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw the boy.

"Why hello! I never thought I would see you without your mask again!" 

Peter growled and lunged for the annoying villain, tapping his watch twice in mid air so that the Iron Spider suit formed around him. He was batted out of the air.

"Kid! I got this!"

Tony flew in wearing an iron suit. He blasted the Goblin with a repulser, effectively distracting him long enough for Spider-man to attack. Peter grabbed his teacher and shoved him into the hallway.

"Call the rest of the Avengers! And the police."

He turned to go back to the fight, but Mr. Kisting, (The teacher, since I don't know his actual teachers.) grabbed his wrist.

"P-peter? I… what's h-happening?" He was obviously terrified. 

Peter smiled and gripped the man's hand reassuringly. "It'll be alright, sir. Iron-man's here to help me take down the bad guy!"

He threw himself at the villain again, distracting him from Tony. Together they restrained him, and together they dragged him away.  
Abe was the first to speak, as usual.

"So, are we just supposed to go to math class, or…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Well, technically three, but the first one doesn't really count.
> 
> Sorry it's so short!


	4. The third time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time.

Peter had apparently told Tony about Flash's bullying while high on pain meds, and was about to pay for it. 

The entire school was called to the auditorium at lunch, to listen to a live Captain America PSA. Of course, Tony couldn't let Steve go embarrass Peter all by himself, so he had Pepper call the principal and set up a meet 'n greet half-day in the auditorium.

"Man, I can't believe they'd do this to me…!"

Ned shot peter a sympathetic glance, but couldn't contain his own excitement.

"Hey, look on the bright side! The Avengers are coming to our school, and if Flash says anything they'll roast him!"

Peter groaned even louder, if that was possible, but he knew his friend was right. No one was going to bother him, or they would have the Avengers to answer to.

They filed into the large room, finding seats before conversation buzzed back to life. All noise stopped abruptly and Peter turned to the stage. The lights shut off, but thanks to Peter's enhanced senses he could barely make out three people making their way onto the stage. Two spotlights suddenly burst on, moving around in the audience a bit before centering on Tony Stark. 

Silence, then…

"Hello Midtown! I doubt we need any introductions, but it's fun, so…. This," He patted Steve's shoulder. "Is Steven Grant Rodgers, Captain America. We are also joined by the lovely Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, and Bruce Banner, Gamma radiation expert!"

The entire school started cheering while Peter, Ned, and MJ all muttered, "Romanov, actually." Under their breaths at the same time. They looked at each other…

"I am SHOOKETH!"  
Peter and Ned shouted, MJ rolling her eyes at them.  
"Whatever, losers. Besides, I learned it on my own, not from _hanging _around the tower. You're always _swinging _by there after school, so you have to have been corrected when you were there."____

____Peter and Ned glanced at each other,  
"Oh shit…"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is of no importance, really, but I'm going to tell you that I am a Demigirl! For those of you who don't know what it is, well, look it up! Jk, it means that associate myself with the female gender, but only partly, so please refer to me as she/her, or they/them. I _am _biologically female as well.__


	5. Sorry, I forgot.

So, I'm really sorry guys! I keep forgetting to tell people when I go ghost. I travel with my family, in a Jayco Octane camper. My parents are camp hosting at padre island in Texas and so we don't have wifi very often. I might have wifi more often depending on if I volunteer at the visitor center or not, but either way, some of you could come visit me! Also, if you visit you can go on a bird watching tour, become a junior ranger, (even any adults), and swim! (Duh, I mean, it's the ocean.)

Thank you!

-The Author


	6. The fourth time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I keep writing, it's simply the fourth time.

Natasha and Wanda sat in the front of a golden rolls-royce in the school parking lot. It had been fifteen minutes since students had started coming out of the school and staring at the expensive car, probably trying to figure out who it was there for. Wanda slammed her hand down on the armrest and threw open the door. 

"He's been in there way to long. Stay here or come with, I'm going to find him."

She stepped out of the car and surveyed the crowd of open-mouthed teenagers. 

"Do any of you know where Peter Parker is?"

Everyone began chattering to their friends as soon as she said Peter's name. There was a nervous looking boy standing by the building, one that had been to the tower before.

"Ned! Where is Peter?"

He looked at her.

"I-I, I don't think he wants me to tell you…"

Wanda sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were red. She walked towards him and touched his arm. Visions of Peter being beaten by a crowd of boys, or shoved into a locker, flooded her mind. She took a few steps back, and pulled Natasha out of the car.

"Peter's being bullied."

Natasha growled and pulled out a knife. From where? Who knows? She stepped out of the car and walked over to the students, twirling a knife between her fingers. 

"Where the FUCK is my son?"

Her voice was all too calm, and Wanda knew she seething with anger, but no one answered. MJ and Peter walked out of the school, MJ supporting Peter as he limped along. Natasha rushed over to them, Wanda not far behind.

"Peter! How long has this been going on? And how did you manage to hide it from three trained spies/assassins?"

Peter's head shot up.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

She hugged him tight, secretly feeling his ribs at the same time to see if she could find any broken ones. She pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

"Status report: injuries sustained." 

Peter tensed up.

"Mo-"

"Status report: injuries sustained."

"Status report: injuries consist of four broken ribs, three bruised ribs, dislocated left shoulder, fractured radius, bruises forming on face, and two broken fingers."

Peter gasped as the command's effect wore off. 

"Mom! You're not supposed to use the commands!"

She sighed and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry, Spider. But this is an emergency."

He rolled his eyes as he popped his shoulder back into place.

"It's not that important, I've had worse."

The entire school had been watching them with open mouths, and now the four students that weren't there came through the doors. Flash's 'friends', patting him on the back and shouting things like, 'Nice, dude!" And, 'That'll show him!'

Flash nearly peed himself when he saw a concerned Black Widow kneeling over the boy he had just beat up.

"What the fuck?!?!?"

Flash Thompson was admitted into the hospital at 0400 hours, Friday the fourth of October, 2019, with life threatening injuries. He made it out of surgery alive, but was suffocated in his sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! We went to get some of the fifty cent corndogs at sonic, so I have wifi!


	7. The fifth time.

**In this one, Peter lost a couple limbs during the fight with Adrien Toomes. They've been replaced with mechanical parts. This is just for my convenience. ******

****

****

****Bruce and Peter kneeled over a table covered in chemicals, pouring one into another until they were satisfied with what they had.** **

****"So, we give this to Tony?"** **

****"Yup!" Peter chirped happily.** **

****Bruce wasn't sure.** **

****"Well, the (blah, blah, blah, science stuff) could cause a (more science stuff). Are you certain?"** **

****Peter nodded, and so they went go give it to Tony.** **

****"Mr. Stark! I got you a drink, figured you'd be thirsty."** **

****Tony smiled.** **

****"Thanks, Pete."** **

****He took a big sip from the glass Peter handed him. Peter started cackling behind him, and Tony felt as though his body was changing.** **

****"Peter?"** **

****His voice had become higher pitched, and he noticed that he was just a bit shorter… well, shorter-er than Peter.  
Peter turned Tony's chair around.** **

****"Okay, so you're now a high schooler! Your name is Tony Spencer, and you're switching to midtown high from (some other school)."** **

****Tony was handed a backpack by Steve.** **

****"Have fun, 'kiddo'" Steve grinned as Tony glared at him.** **

****As they were leaving for school, Tony caught a glance of himself in a mirror. He looked like Peter, but with darker, less curly hair. Peter was pulling on Tony's arm, so he couldn't look for long, but he knew they could easily be mistaken for siblings. Twins, even.** **

****When they arrived, Happy having no idea he was driving his boss to school, they went to the principal's office to get Tony his schedule. Peter had made sure they had the same classes at the same time, and Tony would get to re-experience highschool for two whole days with Peter before Peter would give the antidote and he was back to normal.** **

****As they were walking to their first class, a boy joined them.** **

****"Hey Peter, who's this?"** **

****Peter's answer was short.** **

****"Tony Stark."** **

****The boy gave Peter a look, halfway between excitement and confusion.** **

****"You mean this is what that formula you were talking about does?"** **

****"Yup."** **

****Another person, this time female, walked over to them.** **

****"Sup, losers."** **

****Tony was immediately alert, was someone bullying Peter? Peter and the boy just smiled and greeted her.  
Peter finally turned and spoke to Tony.** **

****"These are my friends, Ned and Michelle. We call them MJ though."** **

****He gestured to the female at the last part, or was she female?  
MJ butted in. ** **

****"I'm non-binary, so try to use gender neutral pronouns when referring to me."** **

****Tony nodded, knowing how annoyed Pepper got when he called them female. They were fine with Peter calling them 'mom', though.** **

****"My partner is non-binary as well."** **

****Ned shook his hand, and MJ did as well, rolling their eyes at him.** **

****"He's going by the surname Spencer while we're here. I turned him into a high schooler!"** **

****They finally got to class, and Tony introduced himself as Peter's cousin, Tony Spencer. He sat next to Peter. The bell rang and the class started working. A boy entered class ten minutes late, but wasn't reprimanded by the teacher, and decided he wanted Peter's seat.** **

****"Move it, penis.** **

****Tony tensed. Peter never told him he was being bullied.** **

****Tony stood up, letting his chair fall over.** **

****"What's your name?", he asked the offending boy.  
The teen scoffed, but responded anyway.** **

****"Flash Thompson."** **

****Tony made a face at that.** **

****"Who the fuck names their kid Flash?"** **

****MJ spoke up with the answer.** **

****"His name is Eugene."** **

****Tony still frowned.** **

****"Better, I guess. Anyway, you said Thompson, correct? If so, expect your father to go bankrupt within the week. I'm suing him."** **

****The boy, 'Flash', scoffed again.** **

****"The only person in the world who could maybe defeat my family in a court case is Tony Stark."** **

****Tony smirked, but chose not to answer, so Flash would think he had won. He picked up his chair and sat back down, paying attention to the teacher. The man had somehow not noticed them, and had kept on teaching the class. Tony looked at the equation on the board. Something was off, but he couldn't figure out what. Peter answered that question for him.** **

****"Sir? I apologize if I'm wrong, but I think to get that answer you would have to change the four in the ones place to a zero, and add one to the tens column."** **

****Mr. Teacher man looked it over and saw that Peter was right. He fixed his answer, thanked Peter, and carried on with his useless lesson.** **

****

****They entered the cafeteria, grabbing trays of horrible school food, and sitting down at a random table. The 'Flash' idiot threw the doors open and sauntered over to the table they were at.** **

****"Move, nerds."** **

****MJ butted in with a fact.** **

****"Technically, this is a school for nerds. So everyone in it is a nerd. Except, to be a nerd here, you have be smart. So really it's everyone other than you."** **

****The bully's face turned red with anger, and he spluttered as he tried to think of a comeback.** **

****"O-oh yeah? Well, I have straight A's! I'm smart! So you can shove it! Besides, I'm important, nobody would care if you killed yourself!"** **

****Peter yawned, speaking up for once.** **

****"Yeah, right. If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ."** **

****Flash growled, grabbing Peter by the front if the shirt and throwing him on the ground. Tony stood up and grabbed Flash, pulling him off of Peter. He tapped his watch four times and his gauntlet formed. By this time the entire cafeteria was watching, and several had phones out. Tony grabbed Flash and picked him up by the collar.** **

****"You mess with Peter, you mess with me."** **

****Flash whimpered as he was set down, running as soon as he touched the ground. Tony turned to Peter, sighing.** **

****"Can I just have the antidote now? I'm tired of school."** **

****Peter nodded and pulled a vial out of his pocket.** **

****"I have to use a syringe, so this might hurt a bit."** **

****He pulled his sleeve up, removing his glove to access the compartment in his metal arm. The panel slid open and grabbed the syringe. He filled it with the contents of the vial, and wiped off Tony's  
arm. Tony sat down at the table. Peter put the needle to Tony's arm, but pulled it back. He smiled at Tony before hugging him.** **

****"Thanks, we should do this again sometime."** **

****Tony grinned.** **

****"That would be fun, maybe not the school part though."** **

****At that point, several students had gotten teachers to stop Peter from injecting Tony with a strange substance, and the teachers were just arriving.** **

****"Peter! Tony! What on earth do you think you're doing?"** **

****Peter looked at the teachers, grabbing Tony's arm again as he did.** **

****"Don't worry, it's nothing harmful. I wouldn't kill him in front of all these witnesses."** **

****Tony laughed.** **

****"You wouldn't kill me at all."** **

****Peter nodded, grinning widely.** **

****"You sure about that? I mean, I would kill you if you cheated on Pepper, or gave me to HYDRA, or stole my ice cream, or ate pineapple on pizza in front of me again."** **

****Tony paled.** **

****"Okay, let's not do that, then."** **

****The teachers were slowly approaching, but we're a bit too slow to stop them. Peter injected the antidote into a vein, standing back as Tony changed into himself again. The now grown-up Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist, stood and stretched his back.** **

****"Geez, kid, that feels so weird."** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my lack of WiFi, guys. And gals. And non-binary pals


	8. That other time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as always, it's just the next part of the (not connected) 5+1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short.

Peter was doomed.

His class was going on a field trip to Stark Industries, and his Dad wouldn't let him pretend to be sick just to get out of going.

Pepper didn't bother packing him a lunch, knowing he would be home at that time. He had argued that it would look weird if Tony Stark's wife brought Peter his lunch, but she didn't care.

~Le time skip~ 

The bus pulled into the staff parking lot. Students shoved their way to the front of the bus so they could be the first one inside Stark Industries.

"Hey Penis!"

Peter groaned.

"What do you want now, Flash?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I can't wait to expose your stupid 'internship' lie."

Peter turned and walked inside after the last few students other than him and Flash. Everyone was lining up to go through the metal detector and scan their guest badge. Everybody had the same reaction to FRIDAY. Ned was right in front of Peter, and Flash was right behind. Ned scanned his badge.

"Ned Leeds, level five entry."

Peter winced. He had forgotten to switch out his, MJ's, and Ned's badges!

He reluctantly stepped through the detector and scanned his badge.

'Peter Parker, level ten entry. Mr. Stark is in a meeting right now, would you like me to notify him of your arrival?'

"Uh, no thanks, FRI."

Flash glared at him the whole way to the first lab.

~Time skip brought to you by irondad~

Everyone except him, MJ, and Ned gasped in wonder at the projects, and labs, and state-of-the-art technology. He had seen it all before. Heck, he had built some of it!  
It was time for the Q&A with Tony Stark.

"Hello tiny children! I'm Tony Stark, as you can probably tell. I'll answer any non-personal questions you guys have about the tech, or the company."

Flash's hand was up in, well, in a flash. Tony nodded at him.

"Do you do highschool internships here?"

Peter winced, his father would either; answer no, or answer yes. Either way it wasn't going to turn out well. Tony shook his head, sitting down in his chair and folding his hands in his lap.

"No, we don't. Well, we do have one, but he's got a higher IQ then Bruce Banner! So unless you're smarter than that, you'll have to wait a few more years."

Oh. So he answered with both.  
Flash turned to Peter triumphantly.

"Hah! Take that, Penis!" 

Tony's expression darkened as he stood up.

"What did you just call him?"

"Um, No offense, Sir, but why does it matter? He's been telling everyone that he has an internship here just so he can be popular! And there's no way he's smarter than Bruce Banner!" 

Tony walked towards Flash.

"Peter Parker _is_ an intern here. In fact, he is my _personal_ intern."

Flash paled as Tony came nearer.

"S-sorry sir! I-I didn't know!"

"Does it matter who he is? Or what he does? You don't get to treat anyone like that regardless of their status, or wealth, or friends, or family.

Flash backed up until he was against the wall, looking up with fear at the multi-billionaire superhero.

"Get out of my tower, and stay away from my _son._ "

Flash nodded and ran towards the exit.

"Well then! Any other questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I don't have a schedule so... It should be fine? Anyway, I would like to inform you that I now have a nickname! I'm Mutt! I know, it sounds kinda self-hating But I really just like it. Also, that was all off my prepared chapters, so... Yeah, it's gonna be a while before the next one. Bye!
> 
> -Mutt


	9. Sorry, it's just an author's note

I'm so sorry for not posting! These past few months have been really hectic, so I haven't been able to write anything, let alone post it. Here's a list of what's happened.

1: We hit a deer and wrecked the front end of our car  
2: The Auto shop that towed our car took three weeks fixing something they said would take eight to ten days.  
3: Finally got to the place we're currently at ('Cuz I ain't tellin' Y'all nothin) and had to get everything w/ the camper set up.  
4: Frickin' Corona Virus! >:(  
5: I'm helping my mom with homeschooling my cousins since my aunt still has to work and their father isn't allowed to see them.  
6: I spend my time where I'm not helping my mom doing my own schoolwork.  
7: My older sibling are sad because both the proms they were going to got cancelled.

Once again, I'm sorry for not posting. I'll try to get something up soon, but life is still crazy and my parents aren't very lenient.

Remember, live life on the edge, or ninety-year-old you will hate you forever. ;P


End file.
